Episode 380
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 487 p.13-19 and 488 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 9.2 | rank = 5 }} "Binks' Sake - The Song that Connects the Past and Present" is the 380th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Brook continues to tell the tale of the Rumbar Pirates' fateful journey into the Grand Line, and the decision he made at the end of his original life. Long Summary About 50 years ago, the Rumbar Pirates left the young Laboon in the care of Crocus at the outlet of Reverse Mountain. Brook, then the crew's musician, promised the whale that they would sail around the world, and return for him. Some time later, the wreckage of Brook's ship floats aimlessly in the Florian Triangle. Brook, resurrected by his Yomi Yomi no Mi Devil Fruit powers but not before his body decayed into a skeleton, is gathering the remains of the rest of his crew. The last skeleton he stores below deck is that of Mizuta Madaisuki. He places the skulls all in a separate casket. He remembers the earlier day when they had to face a particularly nasty weather, including waterspouts. They regrouped in the galley, where Brook prepared to play his violin to cheer up the crew. Brook scares himself when he passes by a mirror, confirming that he had indeed reanimated his skeleton. He recalls a situation where Yorki punished two crewmembers who had been fighting over a near friendly fire incident during a battle. Yorki punched the crewmember who was almost shot, telling him the pain is a reminder that he's still alive. During one night, Brook wonders how Laboon is doing, and Yorki ribs him for being overly sentimental. They later celebrate a victory over the Marines which earned Yorki another increase in his bounty. Brook's wandering leads him to the steering wheel. While quietly humming "Binks' Sake", he spins the wheel. It shows that the broken rudder is not moving. In another flashback, the crew is shown to be worrying about Yorkii's illness. It turns out he contracted an infectious disease at a recent jungle island, and infected ten other crewmembers. The ship's doctor says he does not know this disease, and it may kill the crew if Yorki and the other infected aren't evacuated. They land at the next island, where Yorki orders the able-bodied crewmembers to leave the original ship and get a new one. He and the other ill crewmembers would then try to return to West Blue through the Calm Belt. Brook is the last to leave Yorki's side. Yorki takes Brook's hand, and asks that the ship be sent off to their favorite song. Ten years after he originally entered the Grand Line, Brook is doing his best to amuse himself. He rolls up and down the deck of the ship, and working on his "45 degrees" trick. While sleeping, he dreams that he is back on the ship, with the entire crew back, including Yorki. But when he falls on his face, he's snapped out of his dream, and back into his lonely reality of being stuck as a skeleton on a broken ship in the Florian Triangle. He looks through the broken galley and sees his piano. He remembers a day when he wondered if Yorki made it safely through the Calm Belt. As their journey continues, Brook eventually gets a bounty for himself. Of course, they sing wherever they go, no matter what situation they are in. The scene returns to Thriller Bark in the present day, where Brook is playing for the Thriller Bark Victim's Association and the Straw Hat Pirates. Brook stops playing, and takes a moment to undo the bandage on his head. He opens his skull, shocking Usopp and Sanji, and pulls out a Tone Dial, setting it on the piano. He says it's very rare, but Luffy says they learned about Dials on Skypiea. Brook says he keeps the Tone Dial in his body at all times, and plans on playing it for Laboon when he finishes his journey. He tells Usopp that the Tone Dial carries a song, a message to Laboon that the crew was happy all the way to the end of their journey. Brook asks if he can play the Tone Dial, and Luffy says he should. Brook reaches for the tone dial. In an another flashback, Brook's ship is ruined. The Rumbar Pirates have been decimated by an unknown enemy in the Florian Triangle. The crew finds that the enemy used poisoned weapons against them; those still alive, won't be for much longer. The crew worries about Laboon, and one crewmember inquires about Brook's Yomi Yomi no Mi powers. Brook says he's never died before, but he suddenly gets an idea. He finds a Tone Dial that the crew had purchased. He suggests that if they're going to die, why not die happy? He says that they should sing one last time, and record it on the Tone Dial. If the Yomi Yomi no Mi works and he is revived, he will find a way to deliver the Tone Dial to Laboon. As the song is recorded in the past, it is played in the present. Lola gets everyone singing and dancing again. Brook plays the piano to the tune as they hear the Rumbar Pirates sing "Binks' Sake". In the present, the crowd gathered at Thriller Bark sings the song. A scene in the past is shown of the Rumbar Pirates playing the song for Laboon, who even chirps along to the song. Another flashback shows Brook singing it alone during his solitude following his revival. As they record it, the Rumbar Pirates die one at a time, but they all sing to their final breath, and die smiling. Brook tearfully counts down the last four in musical terms until he is the last one left. "What's wrong? Now this is just a quartet... trio... duet... solo. Why? Leaving just the accompaniment..." But as he plays the piano alone to his own demise, he remembers the original mission of the Rumbar Pirates, to bring joy to children through their music, and the promise he made to Laboon. He has a smile on his face when he finally succumbs and dies. Back in the present, as he entertains the Straw Hats and Thriller Bark, Brook resolves to finally keep his promise to Laboon and return to him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *During the Rumbar Pirates last performance the lyrics for Binks' Sake are shown on the screen. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 380 de:Binks no Sake Kako to Ima to wo tsunagu Uta